dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Jams
Plot Red drives Blue insane in the fast lane to nowhere. Characters *Red *Blue *Turtle Dragon Transcript (on a freeway where a lot of cars are honking, Blue is listening to Pachelbel's "Canon in D" with a bored face. Suddenly Red smacks his face onto the window.) Red: LET ME IN! Blue: AAah! Crap, man! (Red slides down the window and jumps through the window of the car.) Blue: HEY! Can't you use the door like a human?! Red: What are all these cars doing here? Blue: What are you doing here? This is a freeway! Red: Free country, biiieetch! Let's hurry it up! (Red sounds the horn in the rhythm of Mario's theme. Blue pushes him away.) Blue: Knock it off, fucktard! Red: RAAARGH, this music sounds like unicorn barf! Blue: There's nothing bad about classical. Red: There's everything bad about classical. I need something to help me relax. (Bar 9's "Midnight" plays. Blue covers his ears.) Red: Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwub! This music's giving me a boner! Blue: Aaaaaghh, this is raping my mind! (Blue turns the music down.) Red: Man, I'm tired. (Red dunks his head on Blue's airbag and it pops.) Red: Whoahh, that was a good nap! Blue: What the fuck, man, you broke my airbag! Red: Whatever, you don't need an airbag! (they notice a huge figure while screams are heard.) (low voice) You're gonna need an airbag... (a giant fire-breathing turtle is suddenly crushing cars and causing explosions. Red and Blue scream.) Blue: IS THAT A TURTLE?! Red: THAT'S A FUCKING DRAGON!!! Blue: (the turtle lets out a 1954 Godzilla roar as its leg slowly moves down to crush the car) Get out of the car! (he and Red run away. Blue runs back.) Oh, I forgot my keys! (runs away. runs back.) Ah, my glasses! (runs away. runs back.) My favorite CD! (runs away. runs back.) Ah, there's a frisbee in the trunk. Oh, there's a lot of good stuff in here! I got a bocce ball, there's a... kite...D&D books (Red comes back with a sword)... oh, is that a baseball? Sweet, baseball! Red: (low voice) Catchphrase. (jumps at the turtle.) ''(Pictures are now shown as Red jumps to the Turtle, then Blue picks up a sword from the back of the car, also jumps to the turtle and another picture shows are they are battling him, putting their sword in his skin while blood is leaking. Then it shows how Red decapitated the monster, showing the head of it with glory and the final image shows how they have it as a trophy on their wall, while Red and Blue are smoking.) '' -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *The I's were turned to Swords as Red and Blue ended up killing the Turtle Dragon with swords. Trivia *This episode must have happened the week during Flame War since, three episodes later Blue and Pink have their date or that the episodes aren't in order. *Blue used to own a car. *We learn that blue keeps all things that he likes in his car. *The episode is named after two things, the traffic and the music Red is listening to. *We learn that Blue and Red both have different tastes in music. *The music "Dragon Slaying Dubstep" is originally Midnight by Bar 9, which was co-composed by Nick Keller. *Blue might wear glasses, but then he had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing so he probably doesn't need them anymore. *This episode marks the debut of the Turtle Dragon. *This is the first episode of Dick Figures to have a different art style. *Red doesn't mind walking through backed up traffic. *If you pay close enough attention the section where Red yells "Let me in!", and Blue says "AH, crap man!" the animation is more fluent when compared to the rest of the episode. *This episode is most likely a remake of the pilot episode Stick Figures, since it has the same Turtle Dragon and in both Red says "It's a fucking dragon!" *When Blue asks Red "Why can't you use a door like a human?" it hints at how Red is possibly an alien. *First episode without last cut. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating Red floats in his first attempt at killing the turtle dragon. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES is shown with the "I"s replaced with swords and in the episode section, classical music plays The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery TJ1.jpg TJ2.jpg TJ3.jpg TJ4.jpg TJ5.jpg TJ6.jpg TJ7.jpg TJ8.jpg TJ9.jpg TJ10.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1